


I always want to

by shukagari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, M/M, Mostly Fluff, the summary sounds like angst but this is cute i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shukagari/pseuds/shukagari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba has been ignoring him and Kyoutani wants to know why.<br/>-<br/>“You are...you are my friend,” Kyoutani says, his mouth folding awkwardly around the word <em>friend</em> like he's not sure if that's true, like he's not sure if that's what they are anymore and Yahaba's heart squeezes painfully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I always want to

**Author's Note:**

> (this fic was inspired by the lines 'oh it's you,' 'yes it's me' in my other kyouhaba fic, cause I had wanted to crack the joke about the stupid hair in that one, but then I didn't think they were close enough for that so I had to write a whole other fic just so I could use it lmao)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!

Yahaba walks home, feeling particularly drained from the day’s volleyball practice. He rubs at his eyes with a sigh, the image of Kyoutani barrelling out of the clubroom at top speed, before he’d had the chance to hit the showers or even change out of his practice gear, mere hours ago burned into them. Yahaba sighs again, frowns at no one in particular and then opens his mouth to yawn loudly, his eyes crinkling up when he does, tears forming in the corners as the force of it wracks his frame.

His gigantic yawn is broken off when he catches sight of a familiar figure up ahead, his bleached blond hair glinting in the orange sunset; Yahaba immediately clamps his mouth shut, and wipes at the tears in his tired eyes with his jackets’ sleeve.

“Oh, it’s you,” Kyoutani says when Yahaba reaches him, slipping off the wall of Yahaba’s apartment block and coming towards him.

Yahaba squints at him, a little confused by his presence, a little anxious. “Yes, it’s me,” he says, scratching nervously at the back of his neck.

Kyoutani shoves his hands in his pockets, and lifts his chin towards Yahaba, “I could tell from your stupid hair,” he adds unnecessarily.

Yahaba opens his mouth, a retaliation already on his tongue (that goes something like, “How can _you_ of all people accuse me of having stupid hair?” ), when he catches sight of the playful smile twitching at the corners of Kyoutani’s lips; the annoyance flickers out. Instead, he asks, “What are you doing here anyway?” 

Kyoutani doesn’t look remotely embarrassed when he admits, “I was waiting for you,” on Yahaba’s side, it’s a different story. His words have an embarrassed (and a little exhilarated) flush lighting up his cheeks in a matter of seconds.

“Why?” Yahaba asks, instead of how did you know where I lived, he suspects Watari, or maybe even Oikawa-san, had a hand in this. He scratches at the back of his neck again, glancing up at him through his thick fringe.

“You’ve been ignoring me,” Kyoutani murmurs, with something raw and accusing in his tone. His expression is a little confused, a little hurt; with a crease between his brows and a deep frown cutting across his lips.

Yahaba can’t think of anything to say to that, he can’t deny it, because it’s the truth. He’s just surprised it only took Kyoutani two days to figure it out. As if he’d felt the absence of their fights, or banter or whatever it was they had just as strongly as Yahaba had. That’s a strange idea, so Yahaba chooses to ignore it for now, instead he asks, angling his body towards the door, “Do you want to come in?” 

-

Yahaba places his keys on the table by the door, fiddling anxiously with the ends of his aoba johsai jacket just for something to do as Kyoutani pulls off his shoes behind him, murmuring a quiet, “Sorry for the intrusion,” as he does.

“It’s only us here,” Yahaba says as he crosses the entryway towards his bedroom, he pauses at the door to make sure Kyoutani’s following him, 'My mum doesn’t get back till late” .

Kyoutani still follows closely, as if he’s nervous he’s lying and Yahaba’s mother will pop up from behind the couch and he’ll have to introduce himself alone.

Yahaba pulls the strap of his bag over his head (he struggles with it a moment, his hands feeling big and clumsy) and drops it on his bedroom floor with a thud.

“Nice room,” Kyoutani says, even though his eyes haven’t left Yahaba.

“Thanks,” Yahaba murmurs, sitting down on the edge of his bed and glancing up at Kyoutani nervously; waiting for him to start talking.

“So,” Kyoutani starts awkwardly after a moment, his voice a little gruff. He stands close to the door, whether this is to block Yahaba’s exit, or to aid in his own hasty escape Yahaba isn’t sure. Kyoutani clears his throat quietly, then asks, “Why _have_ you been ignoring me?” .

Yahaba doesn’t say anything to this, just twists his hands in his lap, and feels his mind whizzing about in circles for an excuse, for anything, better than his actual reason.

Kyoutani receives his silence, takes it to mean something it doesn’t and feels hurt, and something like disappointment seep through him, into his very bones and deepen his frown. 'You are…you are my friend,” Kyoutani says, his mouth folding awkwardly around _friend_ like he’s not sure if that’s true, like he’s not sure if that’s what they they are anymore, and Yahaba’s heart squeezes painfully, “And I’m really sorry if I’ve done something to offend you, or if I’ve hurt you-” 

“You’re just really hot!” Yahaba blurts out, interrupting him, not wanting to hear any more of Kyoutani’s apologies, not wanting to see any more of this _pain_ he’s caused him. Yahaba freezes once his words register, his eyes widen and then he gets all embarrassed about it - his cheeks turning a bright red.

Kyoutani frowns, clearly confused, clearly expecting something bigger, something more disastrous, “You’ve been ignoring me because I’m… Because I’m hot?” He says slowly, disbelief dripping in his voice.

Yahaba groans, putting his red face in his hands, “It sounds stupid when you say it like that,” he says, his voice slightly muffled.

“It sounds stupid whatever way I say it,” Kyoutani grunts, rubbing at the back of his flushed neck and pointedly not looking at Yahaba. Yahaba hears him take a deep, steadying breath, there’s a brief, awkward pause and then Kyoutani mumbles in a rush, “Besides, I haven’t been ignoring you and I think you’re cute” .

Yahaba whips his head up and around so fast it’s a surprise it doesn’t go flying off his neck. What he’s greeted with is an embarrassed Kyoutani, a burning blush high on his cheeks, glaring fiercely to the corner of the room at nothing at all.

“You really think so?” Yahaba murmurs shyly, tidying up his hair and straightening out his shirt self-consciously.

Kyoutani purses his lips, “Yes,” he admits, a little reluctantly. He looks back to him, eyebrows raised, “You think I’m hot?” He asks, sounding only curious and not teasing like Yahaba had worried.

“So hot,” Yahaba sighs, feeling infinitely better as he allows himself to glance down Kyoutani’s buff arms. Kyoutani’s hand scratches down them nervously and Yahaba realises he must have been caught looking. He looks up a little sheepishly, to find Kyoutani watching him, his cheeks still warm. “Sorry,” he murmurs, and Kyoutani shrugs in response, feigning indifference.

“It’s okay,” he grumbles and Yahaba can see a pleased sort of smile on his face, “You like my arms too?” He asks, sounding a little shy now.

“So much,” Yahaba admits, finding it surprisingly easy. Kyoutani looks more than a little pleased at this. (Yahaba might be imagining it, wishful thinking and all, but he’s pretty certain Kyoutani tenses up his muscles beneath his praise, making his arms look bigger and easily drawing Yahaba’s gaze again.)

Kyoutani wrinkles his brow, biting down on his bottom lip - clearly mulling over something inside his head, before he nods silently to himself and takes a hesitant step towards Yahaba. He pointedly doesn’t meet Yahaba’s eyes as he moves, and only does so when his shins hit Yahaba’s bed, his gaze fierce.

Yahaba gulps and has to lay back, resting on his elbows so he can crane his neck up to look at him. When their eyes meet, albeit briefly, Kyoutani says, “I still don’t get why you had to ignore me,” and there’s a frustrated twinge to his voice now.

“Well,” Yahaba says, glancing at the spot on the ceiling behind Kyoutani’s head and decidedly not at those fierce golden eyes. 'I needed to process the realisation that I found you attractive, and I thought a little distance might help,” he licks his dry lips, notices Kyoutani’s eyes follow the movement and feels something hot flicker to life in his stomach. He carries on, a little breathlessly, 'I was also scared you’d find out and, you know, think I was weird -” he pauses, and loses his train of thought as he looks at Kyoutani’s lips.

Yahaba takes a deep breath, feels his heart stutter in his chest, “Are you…are you going kiss me?” He asks, unable to hide the breathlessness and sheer desperation in his voice.

Kyoutani’s eyes widen, “Is that what you want?” He asks, his eyebrows furrowing as if he can’t believe it just yet (even with Yahaba’s rather eager and embarrassing declarations about just how hot he thinks he is).

“Well…yes,” Yahaba says, his eyes following the purse of Kyoutani’s lips closely.

Kyoutani bites his lip, nods his head sharply, then, without further preamble, kneels on the edge of the bed, between Yahaba’s legs.

A blush crawls up Yahaba’s cheeks as Kyoutani hovers over him, his heart rate jumping erratically. Kyoutani looks down at Yahaba’s lips, stares them down fiercely and looks a little like a deer caught in headlights, not knowing what to do now that he’s got himself here.

“Umm,” Yahaba murmurs after a moment, feeling awkward under the intensity of his gaze, “Are you going to move?” He asks.

“Just, give me a minute,” Kyoutani whispers, still glaring at Yahaba’s lips (maybe even a little more furiously now that words are coming out of them). A nervous, stuttering breath escapes Kyoutani’s mouth and Yahaba decides to take matters into his own hands, literally, as he grabs Kyoutani’s warm cheeks and wrenches him forwards into a kiss; a soft, wet press of lips that has Yahaba’s heart fluttering against his ribcage, their eyes slip closed.

Yahaba runs his fingers up the back of Kyoutani’s warm neck, cards his fingers through his hair and feels him shiver. He shivers, in turn, when Kyoutani’s tongue licks hesitantly at the seam of his lips. Kyoutani’s hand slides up Yahaba’s side, his warm, calloused fingers burning into his bare skin, and Yahaba opens his mouth around a quiet moan. He’s good at this, is the last coherent thought in Yahaba’s head, before he gives in and loses himself to the sensation.

–

They pull apart many minutes down the line, stare at one another with half-lidded gazes, their lips wet and cherry red. Yahaba exhales heavily through his nose. “You smell,” he says affectionately, his nose pinched, “You could have at least showered before you went to angst in front of my apartment building, I saw you sweating buckets in practice-” 

“Shut up,” Kyoutani mumbles, clamping his hand over Yahaba’s mouth, but there’s a warm, gentle smile tugging at his lips.

Yahaba grins against his hand, presses a kiss to his palm and then pulls a blushing Kyoutani down into a hug.

–

“Shigeru!” His mother calls as she enters the apartment. No answer, she frowns, walking across to his room.

She quietly opens the door to find her son asleep, wrapped tightly in the arms of another sleeping boy, Shigeru’s head on his chest; his mouth open a little as drool drips from his lips, a small snore is startled out of him, before he smacks his lips thoughtfully and buries his head deeper in the other boy’s chest.

She sees the black lines, the bleached blond hair and recognises him instantly as the boy Shigeru has been ranting about for the past two years.

She smiles, closes the door as quietly as she can, and then begins creeping across the floor on tiptoe towards the phone - hoping Shigeru’s new cuddle buddy (is that a thing? She wonders. Hell, she doesn’t know what these kids are into nowadays), or boyfriend likes pizza. (She could probably look in one of Shigeru’s diaries, she’s sure there’s one dedicated to listing off Kyoutani’s likes and dislikes, to make sure but she decides to let them sleep and settles herself down in front of the TV.)

–

When they finally extricate themselves from the hug, all sleepy grumbles and numb limbs; with mussed hair (only Yahaba’s, he doubts a strong gust of wind directed solely at Kyoutani’s head could shift his hair from its perfect roundness) and tired eyes, Yahaba kisses him softly at his bedroom door and Kyoutani smiles sleepily against his lips.

They step outside, still smiling in a sort of dazed and dreamlike state; Yahaba’s eyes widen comically when he sees his mother’s smug smile, directed at him from the dinner table, and he cruelly comes crashing back down to earth.

“Come have some pizza Kyoutani-kun,” she says, biting into a slice of margarita pizza, her teasing eyes not leaving Yahaba’s.

Kyoutani gives Yahaba a curious look, perhaps wondering how she knows his name, before he takes the seat opposite her, murmuring a quiet and almost shy, “Thank you,” as he does.

Yahaba goes to sit down next to her, so he can murmur quiet reproaches under his breath, but she kicks her feet up on the chair, continues with her smug smile, and he’s forced to sit down next to Kyoutani (not that he minds at all usually, but with his mother added into the equation, things are a little different).

Kyoutani gives him a small smile when he does, which has Yahaba blushing - both, Yahaba’s mother does not fail to miss.

“So,” she starts, wiping the pizza sauce from around her mouth with her thumb, “You two have a nice sleep?” 

They both freeze up - Kyoutani drops his slice of pizza in surprise, the stringey cheese hanging from his lips still connected to the fallen slice, and Yahaba chokes on nothing but his own spit.

Yahaba’s mother just grins at them both, raises her next slice as if she’s toasting them. “A mother knows all,” she says with a wink.

Yahaba seriously regrets having her as a mother.

-/

“Mmph,” Kyoutani groans tiredly as Yahaba nuzzles at his neck, he curls his fingers into his hair and murmurs, his voice rough from sleep, “What do you want?” 

“Tell me I’m cute again,” Yahaba says, kissing lightly at his collarbone before pulling away; sitting up straight, straddling Kyoutani’s hips, and pressing his hands insistently into his shoulders.

Kyoutani blinks up at him in the morning light filtering in through the blinds, takes in his messy bed-head, the drool on his chin and the creases on one side of his face from where it’s been pressed into the pillow. “You’re cute,” he murmurs, and means it as he lifts up one hand to rub the drool from Yahaba’s chin with his thumb.

Yahaba blushes bright red, as if he didn’t expect that, as if he hadn’t asked for it. “And you’re hot,” he says, and means it just as much.

He bends down, a hand coming up to cup Kyoutani’s jaw, the other sliding up his arm and kisses him breathless; grinning softly against his lips.

\- Fin

**Author's Note:**

> So my tma is coming along nicely, and I've made quite a bit of headway in chapter three of my iwaoi fic so I decided to write this. It was fun. Personally, I did not think I was gonna write any more kyouhaba but I just love it and I had to write more (the claws are in deep guys, pls help). 
> 
> I wrote all of this on my phone so I apologise if there's any mistakes, I'm too tired to go over it now (I have done already like 1000 times but I still miss them!!!) but I'll do another read through tomorrow. 
> 
> Let's all laugh at Kyoutani running out of the clubroom just so he could get to Yahaba's apartment first. So far I have ended three of my fics with the characters cuddling in bed. Why?
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Have a great day :)
> 
> You can find me at sakuragimichi.tumblr.com


End file.
